


McCoy's Night

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem originally written for a college class (yes, really).  It was on y!gallery until it became too short for the word count minimum and had to be removed.</p>
<p>This is probably my first serious erotica piece of any kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's Night

It’s so odd  
Being touched by those strong  
Yet gentle hands.  
This isn’t unexpected,  
But it did shock me  
That Spock’s discipline  
Could actually come undone.  
Fascinating!  
Now, his hands roam  
All over my sides  
Touching me in ways  
I have never been touched before.  
To feel his nude body against mine  
Is a wholly unfamiliar sensation.  
The heat of our bodies is that  
Of an inferno just getting started.  
His hands push against my shoulders  
And I find myself against the sheets,  
My limbs not wanting to stand  
In Pleasure’s way.  
My heart is racing,  
Pounding out of my chest,  
AndforamomentIcan’tthinkaboutwhattodonext!  
I’m a doctor, dammit,  
Not an expert on Vulcan mating cycles!


End file.
